Jelly
What a bitchy hardass YAMATO DAMASHII tsundere Imperial Royal Guard officer turns into, after she's rescued by a man whose Mental Fortitude Ranking is at the deals with it tier. Also, refers to a state said tsundere enters when seeing Chinese Miku or the Scarlet Twins. To date, Jelly is the only state that is observed to be able to override YAMATO DAMASHII. Also, Jelly is delicious. And addictive... 'Layman's definition and symptoms' As neither the author nor readers are medical professionals, this section will discuss the Jelly phenomenon from the layperson's perspective. The condition referred to as Jelly is primarily seen so far to exist in juvenile human female, and was first observed in Subject Zero. Subject Zero was a female of approximately 18 years of age, of Japanese ethnicity, who developed the condition during a period of several months of exposure to external stimuli outside of her usual norms. Subject displayed mood swings and difficulty to react and interact with persons outside the subject's previous paradigm, and subject appeared out of her depth in dealing with interpersonal relationships. Subject was observed to begin developing this condition after experiencing traumatic events in the course of duty; it is the opinion of this writer that subject's repressed emotional trauma further acted to cause he current condition. In addition, subject changes perspectives and actions, and subconsciously acts to obscure her actions and true desires. subject is also struggling with inability to reconcile current needs of project with mental, organisational and soceital conditioning of subject's prior assignment. Subject appears to now be easier to emotionally compromise, compared to her initial psychological state, wherein Subject remained disconnected from peers and was utilized passive aggressive negative reinforcement and other hostile behaviours... Ah, fuck it. I've hit my limit. Jelly is so far observed to only occur in teenaged girls, particularly tsundere like Yui. This is because unlike those at the deal with it tier, tsundere keep lying to themselves and emotionally flip-flopping, which causes weakening of the mental fortitude ratings. This is extremely pronounced with Yui, who is so far the only known instance of Jelly in the world. The fact that she had her head filled with YAMATO DAMASHII means she can't accept that she is still traumatised from Kyoto and that she deserves to be happy. In fact happiness is alien to her. Because of that, I figure that jelly can only manifest in tsundere because they're weakening their minds subconsciously on an hourly basis. Symptoms of Jelly include spacing out, becomming upset when other girls try to seduce Yuuya, and blushing uncontrollably after saying the name of someone in whom the jelly sufferer is interested in but will not admit. A positive side effect of Jelly is that it also weakens a tsundere's subconscious self defense measures, where a tsundere will never admit she was wrong. Early onset Jelly caused Yui to question herself and her motivations. It has also been observed that as the symptoms of Jelly grow in severity, the people around Yui love her more, it seems. 'Origins of the Gag Article' Term used by part of the Muv-Luv fandom (primarily those based at Animesuki forums) as a means of describing Takamura Yui's emotional state after the Kamchatka arc, where her Mental Fortitute Ranking takes a massive nosedive after repressed emotional trauma breaks her self control, and Yuuya Bridges pretty much sacrifices himself to save her life, resulting in her crying helplessly for the first time in 3 years, as the steel of her mind begins to strain. Once everyone finally gets back to Alaska, Yui's tsundere nature of early Total Eclipse has shifted to about 85% dere, 15% tsun, in contrast to her initial nature (which was about 70% tsun, 30% bitch). The term is named for the jelly-like expression in her eyes, a prominent example of which can be seen in Episode 15, when she realises to her surprise that she has fallen for Yuuya. Previously with a mind of steel, a will of iron and YAMATO DAMASHII, Yui's weakening mental fortitude rating dissolves into soft, wobbly jelly after saying Yuuya's name. Thus the nick name of "Top Tsun" used by some has now faded into the past, perhaps to become "Top Jell". It can also be used as a contraction of the word/emotion Jealousy, given a prominent Total Eclipse illustration that had her eyes take on a jelly-like expression at the sight of Cui Yifei attempting to NTR her and seduce Yuuya. 'Other Sources of Jelly' In addition to the above, as pertaining to Yui, Jelly can also be caused by happy Muv-Luv fans showing off their merchandise collections. It is for this reason that the Total Eclipse/Muv-Luv Merchandise Thread on Animesuki forums should not be perused, lest Jelly of the unwelcome kind be generated in the hearts of Eishi. "...the force of the Jelly is causing overhwelming damage." - The Author of this Page. "As a F-22A TSF fanatic ,words cannot express the jelly." - A reply made to a poster who was happily showing off four different Volks A3 Raptor models (YF-22 N22YX, YF-22 N22YF, F-22 EMD 2, F-22A). Category:Gag article